


The best thief of all times

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Prisons of Tomorrow [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Rip Hunter enlisted the help of the famous escapees Scofield and Burrows for a mysterious task. To complete it, they have to team up with their doppelgangers, Snart and Rory and commandeer another timeship. But as soon as they are alone aboard the Sundial, Len reveals his real plan…





	The best thief of all times

“You know it’s almost cheating.”  
  
“Not at all. We just managed to be way smarter than anyone in history and acquired the one tool needed for this unique opportunity.”  
  
Mick and Link both grunted at the endless bickering between Mike and Len. At first it had been arguments about the morals of using a commandeered timeship for heists but even Michael had not been able to keep that up very long once Len got into the details of his grand scheme. He’d tried appealing to his pride as a thief instead, without much success.   
  
“Rip will come after us.”  
  
“You see, that’s the beauty of it. He’s so convinced you’re a do-gooder, he thinks you can keep me in line. He will never learn what we did.”  
  
“What makes you think I can’t stop you?”  
  
“Well, for one, the fact that we’re here.”  
  
Link squinted suspiciously. Time travel turned your guts upside down, so Len couldn’t possibly mean… But Mike’s face confirmed it already. The Sundial had smoothly brought them at the exact point in time and space Len wanted them to be. His crazy plan was bound to end badly but Link could see that unless they were ready to fight both Len and Mick, it was going to happen, and he wasn’t too sure which pair would win. Besides, it wasn’t as if anyone was going to miss a bunch of old books.   
  
“Let’s go Michael, see it as damage control,” said Link as he patted his brother’s shoulder.   
  
Len smiled at that, as if he’d always known Link would be on his side.   
  
“Alright. But no killing.”  
  
“We already have an agreement with a… friend about that.”  
  
“Yeah? Well here is a promise. Don’t mess up or you’ll be stranded here.”  
  
“Fine.” Michael eyed him suspiciously, maybe knowing he’d agreed a little too easily.   
  
—  
  
A few hours later, they were all back aboard the Sundial, in a somewhat disarrayed state. Before Michael could even get started, Len put on his brightest smile and gave his best argument.   
  
“Technically, we saved the timeline.”  
  
“How do you figure?” asked Link.  
  
“Well, everyone knows the Great Library burned to the ground around now. It just did so everything is fine.”  
  
Michael stormed out and Link followed after a murderous glare at Mick Rory. Len faced Mick angrily.  
  
“I specifically told you to _not burn anything_.”  
  
“You just told them it was fine.”  
  
“No, I told them what was necessary to shut them up. Why do you always have to screw things up?”  
  
“You don’t always hate my screwing,” said Mick with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
“That’s not quite the subject Mick! You’re gonna end up dead if you don’t start being more careful.” His tone was blank as if he couldn’t care less but Mick wasn’t fooled. He decided to change the subject.  
  
“Did you get it?”  
  
“Of course I got it, who do you think I am?”  
  
“The best thief of all times,” answered Mick with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Overcoming Qualms…Could have suited the “Did what when” challenge if it existed. Maybe in another timeline? Turns out asking Len and Mike which would be the best pirate gave them some ideas after all… ;)
> 
> Prompt and challenges: fan_flashworks challenge #235 prompt(s) "Ship", "Thief", "Disaster"


End file.
